A Lion Amongst Wolves
by Rudolphx
Summary: The Sun was in my bed. With summer in her breath and the morning on her skin. The bittersweet notion to be with her is sin. I tasted the dew in her lips and felt the beams as she smiled, "go to bed" she rustled, unaware I was born a Moon Child.
1. Chapter 1

The weirwood attempted to cradle me into a slumber that never came.

I sat lovingly tucked into the wicked splendour of the crying tree, hidden from Septa August and my Handmaiden Alva in the godswood, who were in a flurry to find myself for the afternoon dancing class.

Embracing the wood, I acknowledged the solidity and life it claimed within the plant, and felt a momentary relief with the subtle nature's stability. Just the tree being there in its existence humbled me, the reassurance that it will always be there stirred a sense of calming within me – oh gods, did I ever yearn for Luthor in this moment. Securing my hug on the trunk of the tree tighter, there was a rush of panging emptiness that shook me uncontrollably, though I refused my body to cry at the news of the Tyrell's death, only allowing the tree to swallow me whole, praying to the Maiden that she wouldn't let a Lion wale.

"There you are, child!" Septa August in her springy youth lifted her grey dress and stepped over the twisted roots to reach me, my face grazed the tree admiringly, relishing in the texture fleetingly before I bid the weirwood farewell. Septa forced an awkward smile onto her features as I revealed myself to her, it was most likely my hair to her disliking – the thought of brushing the mane slipped my mind, it was always a chore, along with getting ready for the day in general.

My nihilistic mind was interrupted as she swiped a lock behind my ear and plucked a stray leaf from the strands with the other, "No dancing for today, your mom has requested you in her chambers" there was a glint in her eye that I felt no curiosity to, "bring her some flowers will you?" she insisted rather than asked, though I didn't feel the need to pluck some tulips from the base of the only stability in my life, I owed the weirwood more than I would Septa August.

I strode out of the garden without a bouquet in hand and up to the west end of the castle where my mother withered away in, and sometime between the godswood and her door Alva was soon three paces behind me, ever quiet and irritatingly pristine.

"Would you fetch some tea for me and my mother?" I spoke above a whisper to with the Clegane girl only curtsied and immediately obeyed.

I opened the door and was met with my mother casting her frame almost out the window, though when she heard my entrance, she was quick to sit back in her seat and smile widely, "my first born" she opened her arms as if I was meeting her after a monthly long trip, though it probably be 5 hours. I dragged my feet over into her hold that lasted longer than most, and a flush of color took my cheeks once I pulled away to sit across from her.

"Always white, always white" she muttered under her breath at my choice of clothing, "wispy and white" she continued, evidently agitated that I always found one way or another to stain the expensive dresses that father always bought me. This dress was sullied at the knees with the dirt from the godswood, and I felt embarrassed at not returning to my bedchambers to present myself more refined to my mother, though as quick as the shame came, it left.

"I sure do hope all your white dresses are significance to your wanting of marriage" I cringed at this idea as my mother laughed heartily, she knew of my disdain for the concept of being wed – both my father and I shared this notion, always saying I was to die the first Lady Knight. I didn't know he was joking, since I being at such a naïve age, I believed whole-heartily and even held a rivalry with Lancel when I was 14 and he was 13. Lady Dorna didn't grow fond of the scraps I attained while in spars with Lancel, and soon I was conditioned into embroidery, dancing, singing, etiquette… I grew a headache.

"No grandchildren from me, mother" I choked, immediately regretting the words that slipped my lips as her face deadpanned, the uncomfortable silence we shared almost had me inching for the door before she cleared her throat, her voice hardening "I have arranged your carriage for departure early in the morning" her voice was stern, though her eyes still were the softness that her soul attained, "Tyrek is attending his betrothed's name day, I was speaking with his mother earlier, and we thought best for you to attend as well" her chin was upright, expecting from form of protest out of me. Although my aching spirit craved the weirwood back into my arms with the constant thought of Luthor Tyrell in my depths of my mind, maybe it be better if I were to be deafeningly intoxicated – my Lannister name not be tarnished though for my planned plastered night, considering Arwyn Frey's passion for masquerade theme parties, I were to be hidden behind a Lion, or perhaps, maybe another sigil.

The quietness of the room and the loudness of my thoughts created a wrong impression on my mother as she shifted in her seat, "it'll be fun, Winona" she spoke exasperatedly, though I shook my head lightly, "I would love to attend, maybe these white dresses of mine will attract a husband" my response broke entirely, though my mother didn't notice while she sat upright in her seat, a mild quirk in her eyebrow at the thought, and smile playing at her lips.

"I'm bringing Adella Serrett and Geneve Estren with me" I quickly added, and much to her displeasure she opened her mouth to object in disapproval at my choice of friends, though Alva's timing was impeccable as she swooped into the room and placed a tray of tea between me and my mother, her calm demeanour returning as she smiled a thank you at the Clegane girl, clearly not adapted to the freshly recruited Handmaiden.

"You're excused, Alva" I leaned forward to grab a cup of the beverage she brought as she treaded out the door, probably to the library considering that's where she always was when off duty.

"Those harlot friends of your will get you impregnated" My mother scorned, huffing as she took in hand a teacup. I wanted to laugh at my mother's judging mindset though thought otherwise while I held my cup to my lips, gently blowing off the steam, "Oh yes mother, Ella will be the father of my children" I sarcastically remarked to which her cheeks turned red, "behave yourself at The Twins, will you dear?" my eyes rolled into the back of my head momentarily, though smiled when my vision returned as my mother's glance was indifferent and stone-like.

"I promise, I will" I murmured, regretful for my attitude towards her, though she rebounded quickly as the quirk in her eyebrow returned, "This is to be a large party considering Tyrek is to be finally bestowing Arywn with the Lunar Grain at midnight" my interest captured my mouth, "why at midnight?" my mother seethed a hush before taking in another huff of breath, "your cousin is engaging one of his houses gems, the time isn't noteworthy."

The ring was the one of the seven gems that our house poured down generations, I questioned it's consistency within our house if given to a Frey girl, "it'll be quite the affair" my mother leaned forward before an untamed smirk claimed her aging lips, "Almost whole of the North will be there" She snickered before leaning back into her seat, "and why should this concern me?" My voice was monotonic while I took another sip of my tea.

"In my youth, the Northern men were always dashingly rugged" she bit back a girlish laugh, and stared out the window once more, probably recalling some brute wrapped up in the thickest of furs, "I prefer gentlemen" I stated matter of factly, reminiscing the tender hands of Luthor, and the high I was on with this small conversation with my mother instantly died at my core at the remembrance.

Placing the cup on the table, I stood and reached over to wrap my arms around my mother, as ditzy and condescending she may be, I still melted in her palms.

"Oh my darling, look at you" she pulled back to take into sight my frame, and I was quick to hear a remark on the tattered ends at the hem of my dress, the earth at my knees, or the leaves in my tresses, "you loved that boy, didn't you?" I shattered, piece by piece slowly flowing down to my ankles, imploding with emotions that I lethally didn't allow to consume me, for if I put into words how I felt for Luthor they probably wouldn't entirely mean what he was to me, "I fell for him" I spoke indignantly, almost angry with him leaving me, "And what's the difference of loving him and falling in love with him?" there was a hush that took my body at the contemplation at my mother's inquiry, and I found the words spilling out my mouth to be not my thoughts at all, "the same difference between light, and lightening."

She stared at me with a piteous defeat, in hopes that I didn't experience this type of turmoil in such a ripe age, though I weaved a smile and lied through my teeth of my false state, "I am living, I am breathing, therefore I am well" she wasn't convinced.

"Along the lines of beauty, it depends on who you're asking that the gem of the Lannister's is either you or your aunt Cersei" she stared up at me in her half lidded haze, "your soul is the gem" she smiled, and for an ephemeral instant, I was the girl before Luthor – my mother's daughter.

A half smile took my mouth while I fumbled with my finger at the compliment, never have I received such a pleasing praise from her, and my heart swelled with pride at this withering loveliness that sat in her chair curtly.

"Goodnight, mother, I'll arise early to look presentable" and with that comforting reassurance, I left her presence to go and cry away the realization that Luthor was the light rather than the lightening.

* * *

_a/n: I'm excited to post this, I've grown rather fond of Eddard's eldest.  
Review if you've enjoyed, I openly encourage helpful criticism and opinions.  
Inspired by a poem by Tyler Knott Gregson._


	2. Chapter 2

There was a softness in her voice that I couldn't properly comprehend – it all resembled a noise of bells chiming together in the wind, melodic and trance like, it took me a moment to realize she was speaking, "Tyrek, you idiot" the air left her lungs in a gentle waver. It took me another moment to acknowledge her scolding me.

Winona, Adelle, Geneve, and I all sat spaciously within the carriage, opting to dismantle my horse after old Cerlu grew tired with me mounting him, I immediately regretted the decision when I was thrust into a conversation filled with incessant gossip and teasing by the three girls. Winnie looked through her tender gaze and a scowl took her features while she refused to repeat herself, I only chuckled half heartily, and ran a stray hand through my hair.

"She needn't help looking for a dance partner" Ginny was the most protective of their trio, always there to defend her friends – even if they were wrong. I drew my gaze to the passing environment; the clouds slowly engulfing the sun, the gloomy atmosphere beckoning the arrival to The Twins, I only huffed in a puff of the moist air, the chill of being closer to Arwyn in my bones.

My suggestion was ultimately rejected by Winnie, her metallic wondrous glare still glimmering with disbelief – most likely contemplating how piteous that her cousin offer a suitor to her for the night. I mentally pushed the proposition of setting the broad up with a Frey boy, though still mildly pondered which man at the masquerade would be a preferable match with her Lannister pride and conceit. Nothing came to mind, and staring at her disheartening glower outside of the carriage, she didn't seem enthralled the least bit by attending the event.

Reaching over a hand to place on her shoulder, "If you much favour a lady's presence, I could-" my sentence wasn't finished as Ella elbowed me into the rib cage delicately, though with enough valour to shut my mouth. Winnie didn't lift her attention from outside the carriage, and though I meant the jest teasingly, she rested her chin atop her knee and pulled her legs to her chest insecurely, staring at the dreary virgin, an echo of wretched foreboding took the atmosphere of the carriage, and I felt ashamed for urging the banter with her and a sorry escaped my lips before a lop sided grin took her features, "maybe a lady's company is actually ideal" though her sentence was aimed to be jokingly, there was an emptiness at the intention of her words. I found myself cursing Luthor in that moment.

Ginny instinctively leaned her chin atop Winnie's shoulder, cooing subtle nothings into her ear, careful neither I nor Ella hears her tender counsel of the shattered Lioness. A flourish of color took Winnie's cheek in an instant before she innocently leaned her body into Ginny's, a faint smile capturing her face, I felt relieved with the shift of ambience and was soon thrown into another chat unwillingly.

"I don't want to be Winona tonight" her words were above a whisper, though was the loudest thing within the carriage, and Ella looked confusingly at her friend in curiosity as to what she meant. I always found that Winona always spoke in poetics, always giving herself to people before they knew she was butter in their palm, or always to leave before they realize they ever had her in the first place. Winnie used to be charming and charismatic creature, an ethereal beauty that doesn't deserve to live in the harshness of this world.

Too determined, too innocent, too wilted. She was an anomaly within herself, always touching everything with such tenderness unknown to man, always pouring her soul into entirety – she poured, and poured, and poured, until she found herself sitting there – finally empty. Winnie never knew the simplicity of black and white.

"Who shall you be?" I inquired, genuinely wondering what her mind conjured.

Her hollow eyes swallowed me while she dipped her hand into the purse that Alva packed her, and revealed the Clegane's sigil of a Hound, all decorated with an assortment of silver jewels, I questioned if she decided this beforehand – the designs too intricate for a smith to create in a night. She caressed the Hound's cheek and smiled jovially down at the mask, "I will be Noelle Clegane" her brilliance sparked a light within me, and I felt the yearning to keep her in this state forevermore – the brief moments of the Winnie before Luthor hauntingly beckoning within my mind. I missed my cousin.

"How exciting! The anonymity is thrilling, but…" The glimmer in Ginny's eyes were relentless while she unveiled the Estren Eagle from her bag, and stared at the black, elaborately carved wooden mask that adorned a flurry of features sticking from every direction, I admit it is a peculiar and entrancing piece of work.

Though my opinion immediately was thrown into the back of my mind while she offered me the mask, her jabbing me into the chest with the artwork that her elder brother spoiled her with, "trade with me Tyrek, please? Oh I'd love to be a Lannister for the night" and the look of pure interest took me, and grudgingly I took in hand the mask I was attempting to hide from the girls, wrapped in my cloak, I revealed the lustrous golden lion, to which was evidently too masculine for the Estern girl, though she didn't take this notion into consideration whatsoever when she swiped the item from my grasp and chucked the sharp features of the Eagle into my lap. I suppose I was to be an Estern tonight.

"I am Winona Lannister" she spoke with a lighter tone as she pressed my sigil into her face, peering through the holes as she looked at my cousin who only nodded in agreement, "Are you really going to pretend to be Winona?" questioned Ella judgingly, her eye brows knitted together in resentment at the idea. Ginny only shrugged her shoulders, "Evidently I am not the same shade of blonde as her, and I don't have blue eyes. I suppose I'll be a Lancaster of Lannisport. Flora Lancaster" the name slipped off her tongue as if she was born in the lower house of Lannister, all smug and haughty, a chuckle left my mouth.

"I suppose I'll be Sterling Estern" I murmured, brushing the features into place before placing the mask atop my face, staring at Ella as she was bewildered by the idea of being someone else for the night, obviously not as enthused with the idea as we all were.

"While you three are strangers to me, I'm going to try and not be a stranger with Theon Greyjoy" Ella swooned, I snarled at this, while Ella shot me a displeased glower, and fanned herself with her own mask which was a Peacock, "I heard he is a glorified whore" I countered to which she ignored this and placed her mask on her face.

"I'm going to get dumbly drunk tonight, and actually forget I exist" though Winnie thought this out to be a good idea, I couldn't help but feel nothing but the negative effect of loathing hovering me at her plans for tonight. I'd keep a close watch, no doubt. Along with Ginny, who was watching her with calculating eyes.

* * *

"Sometimes I get concerned about you, Robb" Catelyn spoke with mild anxiousness in her voice while she sat on her horse, petting the animal gently with her motherly tenderness – I only felt exhaust at the thought of her troubling herself with being worrisome that would probably hold no importance.

"For what may I say, mother?" I asked, a quirk in my smile while I shifted my reigns for the horse to walk at pace with her, there was a dim grin that took her lips, "You're almost 19 years of age and you haven't even shown a hint of interest in the girls in Winter Town" and I immediately let a flow of laughter escape my lungs at her misleading intention behind her words.

"I assure you, I find lots of girls exceedingly attractive but…" I watched as my mother's attentiveness only grow, leaning forwards towards me, "I just don't find myself living the rest of my life with a lot of girls" I rubbed the back of my head and felt as if she was staring right through me entirely while the truth spurred effortlessly from my lips. Pondering the thought, I truly thought there to be some woman from the Tully family to be lovely – though I couldn't imagine beginning a family with either ladies. I wasn't interested.

"Maybe children aren't in my future, I think I can believe I won't ever find I wife" I said solemnly staring at my horse, Hinder. When my eyes was casted towards her, I regretted my words as she stared sombrely forwards, and I muttered an apology profusely, one after another, "I promise I'll find a wife tonight, she'll be fair and headstrong, and forgiving - just like my mother" earning a faint smile from her, I only beamed a brighter one towards her as Sansa on her right side only rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Good luck with that, brother. Better yet, make sure she is blind as well" Sansa bantered, leaning forward to smile smugly at me over mother, though I only rolled my eyes teasingly in return, and galloped ahead before she could make another remark.

Riding along with Theon, slowly the terrain of Kings Road was becoming more tamed and murkier, and with the current number of guards that my father entrusted us with, the savage beast lands that were all consumed with murderous thieves were rather boringly calm.

"Do you think any of the Frey's are actually pretty?" Theon questioned, the Twins along the skyline, already flooding with carriages and foreign guards all banding together to protect the castle. I shrugged my shoulders at Theon's curiosity, "They aren't widely known for their… Inner beauty, which they have undoubtedly" I offered, my mother and Sansa slowly arising from behind the group – probably excited for the festivities. I knew Sansa was chiming on and on about how excited she was to see Red Frey who was travelling with the Lannister's from Casterly Rock to the event.

"In other words, best leave on the mask tonight" at Theon's jest, my mother's statue immediately stiffened, and I felt the awkwardness we pooled in impairing my mind, having difficulty wondering what subject to change the conversation on, though always perfected in socializing in such situations, she turned to smile mischievously, "I've been speaking with Ovelia Cerwyn, and it seems that her daughter has a little crush on you" I almost wanted to change the topic back to Theon's banter.

"Yes?" I wondered, urging her to continue to the point.

"Promise me you'll acknowledge the girl?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"I promise, we'll dance through the entire night" I beamed, only receiving a playful smile from my mother, though Sansa opened her mouth to add in her two cents, I beat her, "I heard Oswald Umber is taken with Sansa" and to this, my sister turned the color of her tresses at the mention of the mere child.

"R-Robb!" she stuttered in disbelief at the mention of him, though I ignored her and my mother's conversation while returning to chat with Theon.

Soon we were nearing the Castle that towered over the River on both sides, and unbelievably, they taxed us. Though afterwards the guards were insistently friendly, showing us to our suites in the Northern castle, the gloomy sun trying pathetically to shine through the clouds, it was humid.

"Mother, how are the Frey's so wealthy?" she asked while being left alone from the guards in the suite she shared with mother, Theon and my suite across the hall. She sat on the vanity and began unknotting her hair with a brush, preparing to look presentable for the name day celebration, "just as they asked for a toll when we first walked on the bridge, they tax everyone that crosses" she murmured, and I felt a forlorn for tonight – it was always something about the Frey's that were oddly suspicious. Our ties with them were weak, with only one intention when riding here, my mother planned to strengthen our bond with our presence to this idle Name Day Ceremony.

"There are Lannister children down the hall" Theon mentions upon entering the girls' bedchambers, and my mother is quick to judge in a huff of displeasure at the information, "I suppose that can't be helped" And she begins to twirl her hair into a quick braid, then attends to Sansa.

Growing bored with watching my mother picking at Sansa's head, I motioned for Theon to follow me into our Bedchambers, and upon crossing the hall; I was greeted with a heated stare from the primary source of this party.

Half financed with Lannister gold, it was no wonder this event was as huge as it was, and with Tyrek sauntering his lanky frame down the carpeted floor, he smugly adorned a smirk, and offered a chaff welcome before turning into his Bedchambers which was appallingly too close for comfort.

Theon and I returned to our room and clothes ourselves in our formal attire, "if you bring a girl to our room tonight, please be sure to tell me beforehand" I muttered, placing on my mask of a Direwolf. Theon only laughed through the mask of a Kraken, "No promises, just come into the room with a warning" he laughed, though I knew Theon wasn't the type to bring a girl into a bedchambers we shared. He knew better.

"Will you be a blithering drunk when the night is over?" I asked teasingly while we departed the bedchamber, Theon only ran a hand through his hair, I could almost see the smile from behind his mask, "when am I ever sober, Stark?"

* * *

_Winona Lannister_

I wore a floor length white dress which was indeed airy, and if I were to dampen the fabric, I'd most likely be the center of attention with its barely there touch. It reminded me of the story books of princess' in Essos. My tanned skin contrasted wildly with the sheer white, and I believed my hair to be unreasonably unruly this evening as Alva attempted to brush through the strands gently – she settled with loosely braiding the beast into a ultimately thick plait and added her own touch of flavour with the hairstyle by placing flowers within my tresses.

I was impressed with Alva's handiness.

"I have something for you" I nestled my hands into my crochet purse that my mother crafted me, feeling the silver glide against my fingertips, I relished in the original mask my mother purchased me the night before I was to leave, and shown my newly appointed Handmaiden the valiant Lioness – she was abruptly taken with the ornament, "It's yours to wear" I smiled, dementedly, only for her to hinder slightly at taking the offering.

She took the mask into hands breathlessly, "it's a gorgeous piece of work, My Lady" she murmured, curtsying in thanks, I only nodded my head, "I want you to let me be tonight, though" and my echo of words reverberated loudly within her, and she instinctively shook her head, though came to realization she was defying my command and bowed her head dejectedly. I wasn't to be opposed by her, "I needn't be pestered at a social event, Clegane" although my insides wilted at the thought of such a lowly girl holding such a piteous perspective of me.

"You're free to enjoy yourself tonight" I placed a hand on her shoulder, offering her some slight reassurance that I will be just fine without her looming over every of my action, and with the faintest of physical affection, the sullen girl was alight, "thank you, My Lady."

And with that, she was quick to flee from my presence.

With my family taking care of a majority of the expenses, it was expected of myself to have my own bedchambers upon arrival, Ginny and Ella sharing a bed to themselves on the lower level, I felt somewhat shameful at this, though blanketed it in the back of my mind, and took once more a look over at myself. I was decent enough to be considered a Clegane, staring at the door where Alva fled, I admit willingly that she was openly quite the beauty – with dark thick curly hair and big doe eyes, and a shapely body, there was a spark of envy, though it left as quick as it came.

I stared at the flagon of wine that sat near a tray of assorted cheeses by my bed, and gruffly came to the conclusion that I were to be a mess by the end of the night either way, and poured myself a cup of the wine.

It tastes briefly of grapes that the liquid was formerly, though once it melted onto my tongue, I relished in the burning of my throat, and the protesting from my belly, the heat alone was intoxicating. Deciding one cup was enough for the start, I hiccupped before exiting my chambers in search of a Peacock and a Lion.

* * *

The hall is boisterous with children and adults alike, families sauntering into the festivities with jovial ambiences which only spark the event up into a brilliant atmosphere, Robb is taken with the party at a glance, consumed with the urge to join in with the fun – he is quick to find Sansa pooled in with their Tully cousins, hidden behind a pure white Direwolf, beside her is Catelyn with also a Direwolf keeping her identity hidden.

Robb indulges into a cup of wine once he seats himself between his mother and his sister, carefully greeting each cousin with such precision, his assurance in himself is spiked. "I'm surprised you remember all their names..." Sansa whispered into her brothers ear, a coy smile playing at her lips, "I confused most of their names, mother is determined to send me to the Riverlands for the remainder summer" Robb stared as the sun finally hid itself beneath the horizon, it's milky rays of sunlight slowly smothering the environment, causing the shadows to become starker, the room to become smaller.

"Riverland would be perfect for you, sister" He replied just as teasingly, though before Sansa could reply to her sibling, Catelyn took Robb's attention solely, "Betriss is quite the beauty, so make sure to be aware of a lady with an axe broach" Robb couldn't deny his mother's pestering in his love life, though didn't quite enjoy it either before scanning the area to find the Cerwyn sigil on a maiden's dress.

"I promise to make her my wife before the sun rises" he mockingly cooed to his mother, and if she was unsatisfied with his response, he didn't see it.

Watching tantalizingly as the swarms of Nobles began pouring into the proximity of the Hall, it was getting overtly crowded and Robb briefly considered the thought of retreating into his bedchambers for an early night of sleep, though his heart was clamped alive and viciously ripped from his ribcage when he spotted a vision of whites sweeping the dance floor.

Her laugh was ringing across the room, her head thrown back while an Eagle elegantly swayed the lady across the floor, dancing and dancing and dancing. And oh gods, he fell, and fell, and _fell. _

His hungry gaze was almost manifesting his body, watching as she swung around the Eagle, evidently enjoying herself – he yearned to place his hand on the small of her waist as the man did, and never before felt such a subtle amount of wilted and nauseating jealousy. He was almost disgusted with himself.

He watched as her long sun like hair tumbled down to the small of her back, touched the silky strands, smelt the fragrance of her skin, and locked her fingers with his own – then realized all the while he didn't even leave his seat – falling for her across a room full of people.

The song was frustratingly slow, Sansa noticed of her brother's complete attention casted on the young Hound, though didn't question it, only watching in mild interest of his rather primeval state he was in, "That definitely is not Betriss Celwyn, Robb" Sansa chastises, to which Robb's only response is to salivate, licking his dry lips at the revealing dress, he lifts himself once the song is over, "I will dance with her all the same."

Wandering ponderously to the maiden, all of his self-assurance was thrown into the river when he was closer to the beauty, though when he was within arm's reach of the girl, he was quick and relentless – completely and fully losing control of all his mental capabilities, he felt virtuously senseless when approaching her.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"No, not right now. Ask again later, I'll say yes" and although her words were hollow and meaningless, he knew if he were to ask later, he'll be rejected once more, and smelling the linger of wine on her breath while she spoke, he realized bitterly that she was intoxicated and all her attention was completely evoked with the Eagle that was at her fingertips, reassuringly clasping her palm into his own. She was dreamy – yes, he would admit this open heartedly, he believed there was something rather solid within her. She was a mirage, and oddly enough, Robb accepted this, and still chose to be beckoned by the flawless mirrors of the Hound.

"I'll ask later, then" her wordless response was efficient enough for Robb from retreat the girl, and it's when he realized he just got rejected, sitting amongst his aunts and uncles did he decide to drink away the tedious night entirely, his eyes always trailing the wispy untainted trail of fabric as she gracelessly swam her way through the crowds in effortless loveliness.

Robb yearned to drink himself into oblivion.

After two cups of wine since the ghost left him amongst the people dancing, and a brief mockery from Sansa did he feel the need to dance away the image of the mirage from his thoughts, and the myriad of girls that attracted themselves over to the eldest Stark boy once they intelligently figured out that the Direwolf was in fact Robb Stark, he was abruptly pooled in the young bachelorettes tiring themselves for his consideration.

Sansa was always painstakingly astonishing when it came to such diligent activities such as these festivities – always talkative, so charmingly naïve and innocent, to the point where Robb lethargically strode with her along the circle of the dance, careful not to step on her feet, "girls like that always fancy the feminine men" Sansa recoiled from spying the virgin that sat amongst other girls over Robb's shoulder as they danced, gossiping probably, Sansa always despised those category of females.

"Femininity is my primal virtue" and looking up at Robb, Sansa was confused if her brother was joking, or actually wanted to shape himself into the type of man this girl would prefer. She wondered where her brother was within this shell of a man, because this drunken mess she was dancing with wasn't Robb.

"You need to sit down" Sansa murmured to her elder sibling while the music halted to a sudden stop, and before she could usher the masked man back into their seats, he was asked by a swan if he would like to spare a dance, and in the corner of Sansa's eye, she spotted a silver axe sitting atop her emerald dress, and noted that her brother stiffened, and came into sudden clarity that this was the broad that his mother encouraged to have a form of relationship with.

"May I interrupt you, Lady Sansa?" Sansa stared into a gloomy set of beautifully hazy green that resembled the godswood back home. Without hindering, Sansa smiled behind her mask at Betriss and gently placed a hand on Robb's arm, "be careful of your toes" she warned as she departed the couple.

Robb felt underwhelmed with the Cerwyn's company, though admittedly enjoyed the slow sway of their movements while dancing, and how her body was as if crafted specifically for his, every inch of her craned into every crook of him, and he was soon finding himself to be a slightly better dancer - he towered over her, and behind her he spotted his mother, her mask taken off her face as the candle lights weren't entirely lighting the room. Her satisfied smile spread warmth within him.

The song ended into a sobering multitude of sounds, and ever shy, Betriss was quick to peel herself away from the Stark swiftly. Robb was interested in this girl now, with her shoulder length neatly combed hair that resembled the pale fallow trees of the North, and the swoop of her waist down to her hips, she was curvaceous in the best of ways, and Robb found her to be enticing all on her own.

"Would you like to go for a walk along the bridge?" Robb asked feverishly, running a free hand through his hair while another song was about to begin, and people waited patiently around them to swirl their partners throughout the night.

"I'd like that" Betriss voiced above the bantering men from the table near them, and he appreciated her excitement at the chance of them being alone together – it was refreshingly honest.

They both exited from the entrance, Robb greeting some acquaintances along the way while Betriss peeled the white mask away from her features once they reached the outer of the castle.

The moon was brightly lighting up the sky, and the torched walkway was rather romantically dimming in comparison to the hall. Albeit, despite the quietness of the light, Robb couldn't deny the figure that sat with her legs dangling off the bridge further down the structure as the brightest source of light, dirty dress and all.

In his diminishing drunken state, Robb felt highly guilty when he could admit freely to himself that he was anticipating nearing the beauty when they walked down the bridge – all the while Betriss stared up at him as if he put the stars in the sky himself. He was attempting to slow his pace, though his body discouraged this.

"My mother wouldn't stop talking about you, for a moment I believed she fancied you" she laughed half-heartedly; though Robb remained engulfed in silence while his eyes were glued to the girl they were nearing. Betriss was enamoured with the Stark boy, never faltering her gaze while she continued her one-sided conversation, "our mothers… They believe we would be a perfect match" She languidly laughed once more in a flow that captured Robb's attention briefly, before returning to the girl – whom had a flask of Wine at her side.

"Our mothers, they're quite the little girls aren't they?" he teasingly bickered while flashing the girl a smile that confused her endlessly – and immensely felt heat reach her face in realization that he wasn't interested in the least. "Well, they do have young spirits that I admire" her tone was laced with mild boredom, and broke her trance-like gleam at the man and sighed bitterly in defeat.

"You aren't attracted to me, are you?" she sharply threw her face in the opposite direction of Robb while he stopped in his tracks to watch the girl continue walking, and fleetingly wondered with a truthful soul to tell her what his mind thought. Though immediately denied him this and clasped his calloused hand around hers, and placed a kindred, almost innocent kiss atop her fingers that took her by surprise.

Though Betriss knew what his intentions were with this action – he was respectfully declining her affections, and oddly enough, she was unaware if the heart placed in her throat was out of excitement of her rejection or disdain.

"That girl" she watched his eyes glimmer with interest, and then she realized that her organ in her neck was out of disdain. She collected herself rapidly and plastered a well taught smile atop her mouth and flicked her head towards her down the bridge, "You've been enraptured by her all night, haven't you?" her tone was teasingly, though her heart ached at the bittersweet knowledge as Robb's face flushed with embarrassment – she wish it were her making the usual stoic Stark boy flustered.

"I'm… I'm rather intrigued by her, yes" his words slipped off his tongue oddly, almost ashamed of having such feelings for a girl – Betriss found this humorous while she lightly laughed and curtsied politely, "I wish you the best of luck, Robb. I believe her to be a Clegane" and with that, Betriss dismissively placed her mask over her face – hiding her deepening frown while she fled to down the bridge to the boisterous party that still remained as loud as when they left the gathering.

Robb watched her figure slowly soak into the backdrop of the people, the moonlight shining off the lake giving off an entrancing aura, which only caused Robb's speed to pick up while walking down the bridge as the image of the mirage was hastily solidifying in front of him.

She didn't acknowledge his existence while he propped himself down sluggishly beside her along the siding of the wooden boards, and opened his mouth while he took her features into his vision to mention the browning hemming of her dress, though was stunned into silence when the moon beamed enough light to cast a halo around her figure, her dainty small mouth that held such pouty lips – that is what Robb was certain of right then and there, he loved her lips.

"Do you understand how uncomfortable you make me feel?" she asked shamelessly, shifting her legs into the water leisurely, watching as the relaxed pace the river streamed through her whitened fabric. Robb only chuckled at the idea while he refused to look into her face once more, "uncomfortable? How so?" he questioned, watching intently as she took the flask into her palm and took a swig of the distinctly plum-like smelling wine.

Robb looked out to their environment while the moon sat directly in front of them, the largeness of it quite the scene. The only thing ruining this ambience for Robb was the patrolling of guards that swung north and south periodically.

The girl leaned back into the palm of her hands and stared above them at the stars, then returned to finally take Robb's scene into his.

Winnie was intimidated by his larger stature compared to the others within the frivolous party that contained every range of man – though the one sitting next to her was arguably the leading man. Towering over her when he first caught her attention while she danced with Tyrek, she questioned if this man were half beast, with his mask fittingly so. She eyed the mask that still stayed atop his face while hers lay on her lap upon his arrival.

"I'm persuaded you're in love with me" a smile playing at her lips while Robb only cough awkwardly, and Winnie wanted to laugh at this man's innocence. He was too bland for her liking, and debated quickly in her mind what she was about to do, though dismissed all the protests within her and handed him the flask of wine.

"You need to loosen up, Direwolf" Robb believed her to be angelic, though the smile that casted on her lips told him otherwise, "Oh yes, I immediately knew of my feelings when you didn't want to dance with me" he said while taking the flask out of her grasp, and was immensely pleased with himself when he heard a bell-like laugh escape her lungs while he too, took a swig.

She leaned into him, her hand tucked lovingly over her mouth – sharing a secret with him, her eyes glimmered brighter than the river, "I dance horribly, I was stepping on my cousins shoes the entire time" she whispered, and Robb was still hypnotized with the smell of lavender and lemons, though gulped in realization that she pulled herself away while a slight smile. "Aye, Gods be blessed that you denied my partnership – I have two left feet" she giggled at the thought of them stumbling over one another while dancing.

"I wanted to dance with you" she spoke ominously as her laughter died, "we still have the rest of the night" Robb suggested, though Winnie only shook her head at the thought while a smirk laid on her mouth, "I'm not in the mood no longer."

With the atmosphere instable, Robb found himself smothered in silence when her sad smile barely reached her eyes as it did beforehand.

"Why are you out here alone?" he asked, though his words landed upon inattentive ears while she vigorously kicked the water, her eyes half lidded while the sad smile still played a sad tune around them, telling him of stories that contained no words.

"I don't think I'm alone" he realized within her shrouded tone that she was nearing an abyss with the amount of wine she consumed, and shaking the flask he was assured there was almost 2/3rds empty, without another thought he downed the rest of the alcoholic beverage in one swift movement.

"Heavy drinking for a heavy man" she whispered under her breath before picking up her mask, Robb only took a large huff of breath while his vision casted a more hazy environment than before, and almost believed he were drunk if it weren't for staring at the girl he didn't know the name of, and smiled wolfishly when she rolled her eyes teasingly.

"My name's Robb" he mindlessly introduced, she only placed her mask back onto her face, securing a knot, and nodded her head in acknowledgement, "Noelle" she said bluntly, empty.

The silence was bitterly wholesome with its presence between them, almost distancing her away from Robb, he noted. Her attention being thrown back on the party, he found his hand softly taking a blue flower out of her tangled mess of hair without her knowing, "Well, Noelle" she turned her head back to stare at him, and blushed slightly when Robb placed the rose back into her strands.

"You're the prettiest girl at this party" she stood her body, the wetness of her dress soaking into the wood while she stared down at him, her Lannister dominance shadowing her movements, "I know" she stated, which caused Robb to muffle a laugh at her inflated ego – though she ignored it and placed her hands around his wrist, "I'm going to dance with you, and we're going to be fools of the night."

Striding back into the proximity of the celebration, with Winnie wrapped tightly around his arm, he felt a surge of confidence as his chest almost swelled, though died immediately once she pried herself away from him to join a Lion and a Peacock.

He trailed behind her with the whisperings of a promised dance lodged into his intoxicated mind, and whatever the girls were bickering about fell out the window once he neared Winnie in the most possessive fashion.

Sliding an arm around her waist, she gruffly pushed his advances away, although the smile atop her lips only invited him further. It were her friends that thought indifferently of Robb as they eyed this mysterious brute of a man, "This is Flora and Adelle" She introduced, and the girls offhandedly curtsied with his intrusion, their eyes captured at the center of the room whereas a man leaned himself on one knee.

"There! There!" Adelle clasped Winnie's hand excitedly while Tyrek Lannister presented Arwyn Frey with a jewel that Robb believed to be the largest piece of diamond he has ever seen in his life.

Winnie stood beside him, her skin tingling elatedly for her cousin as Arwyn only gawked at the ring that he displayed her with, and it was when she threw her arms around his neck nodding her head is when the Hall boomed with enthusiastic laughter and clinks of glasses in merriment at the young betrothed.

Robb was indifferent with the new planned marriage of the Frey and the Lannister, though a smile struck his lips when he looked down at Winnie clapping her hand, and spied the smile that he was shown when he first sat beside her along the river, and in a flash of blonde hair, he found himself being twirled by the smaller being into blindingly dancing that almost thrilled him if it weren't for the glower of his mother in the furthest table.

"Ow!" he heard the gentle yelp of the girl, while she was careful about both of their movements, and it was then that he lifted her against him, and was satisfied with her reaction when he spotted a her red cheeks and a soft pout behind her mask of a hound.

She rested the tips of her toes against his leather adorned feet and was swiftly twirled gracefully into a dance, spying Ginny whisper something to Ella in the corner of her eye, she erased any presumptions they could've conjured up in their minds and stared up at Robb.

Her mother was begrudgingly correct when it came to Northern men, and learning her head against his chest, she heard the patter of his heart, and pondered in her drunken conscious if he were cold blooded, though before she could shove the mindless blathering of her mind, she found the words to slip out of her mouth, and a gruff laugh escape Robb's before she even realized what she said. "I assure you I'm warmer than the sun" and at this, he assured her by tightening her hand in his, and she felt a rush of excitement from this man course through her being.

"You're the best kind of stranger, aren't you?" she murmured, although Robb didn't seem to catch her sentence as she stared up at him whilst he continued dancing – but he did.

"I could be the best for you, in general, my lady" this took Winnie off guard, and although Robb was utterly unaware, Winnie believed she fell for the dumb Northerner right there in the midst of her intoxication, in the midst of her cousins celebration – all the while not even knowing how the Direwolf looks to be.

While the song slowly hummed into a standstill, Winnie found herself pulling Robb yet again in another direction from his mother's withering scowl – much to Robb's appreciation, and into the millennia of hallways that were mazelike. Hastily twisting and turning, avoiding the rushed guards as they feebly attempted to halt the duo while they slipped passed them, though all failed while Robb and Winnie were careful to hide behind doors, in closets, and behind corners. The heartening intertwine of doll-like fingers tracing circles into Robb's hand as she tugged him along until she stopped mid-step and spotted a door that had almost fallen off its hinges if it weren't for the rusty bits of metal holding it in place.

"My cousin always hid here whenever we played hide and seek" and Robb watched in quiet interest while she pulled back the muddled wood to reveal a balcony, its stone riddled with vines while the scenery of the river running west was a portrait within itself – he wondered how high they were while he peered over the ledge, and realized embarrassingly that his fingers were still weaved into Winnie's.

Though what caused the usually collected Stark to fluster himself was her refusal to let him go, and relished in the feeling of being clasped into this girl's palm. She rushed to the edge with him, looking over the stone towards the party that continued to celebrate another union of House Frey and House Lannister.

"I have to say, your dancing is truly the highlight of my night" She mocked, removing her mask once more while Robb opted to leave his on, much to Winnie's delight, she found amusement in not knowing this stranger – so appreciated more time knowing him as the Direwolf. "I apologize my Lady, I hope your toes are still attached to your feet" he spoke gently though Winnie spotted his cheek crinkle into a smile.

"I'm sure I've lost them on the in the Great Hall" she jested, her fingers tightening around his own, and Robb found her touch to be soothing.

Within the comfortable silence they shared, Robb found himself to be pleasingly drunk, and Winnie still glimmered throughout the pale night despite his intoxication. Winnie thought the Direwolf to be a spirit that would join the moon and run off into the horizon when the sun shown itself in the morning, so somewhat pathetically, she cherished this moment with the faceless man, and found herself uttering nonsense to the man as she still stared over the balcony.

"Let's marry, we'll steal Tyrek and Arwyn's night" She teased, hiccupping as she laughed at the idea, though Robb was completely enamoured by the even thought of it while he stared at the colourful array of flowers that were neatly placed in her hair with intent. "I'll steal you away to the North, my Lady" he murmured, his attention captured fully into her while she still stared at the party below them.

"I'll be a wife of the North" she sighed dreamily, "We can tell our children of how you broke my toes" Robb felt his core warmth at the mention of their offspring, and continued the tale they were conjuring up. "I can tell them, their mother was the most stunning lady I've ever seen" at this, Winnie only laughed at, "Oh yes, and I can tell them about how their father was the largest" Robb found his laughter to mingle with hers while they contemplated the thought of them together in comforting quietness.

"Noelle" Winnie felt a pang in her chest at the mention of her false name, though turned to look into the crystal gaze of Robb behind his mask, and came into clarity for a moment to understand that Robb wasn't a kindred spirit wandering the Hall of The Twins, he was real as a man could ever be. "I think… I don't think I'll ever feel the same way about a girl as I do you" and his feelings were wholesome and pure and Winnie felt guilty that the man didn't even know her true identity.

Swallowing his words, she took him into an embrace, locking her arms around his neck while her toes grazed against the stone floor, and she was aware that the alcohol that coursed through his veins was hazing his emotions, and aware that she couldn't fall for a northern man, and aware she was just as drunk as he was, though none of it mattered while she smelt the unrelenting musky scent of Robb and the warm vibration of all the nerves in his neck, and the secureness of his strong arms around her frame in such a way that told her she was safe, right where she was.

"I'm yours, Robb, I'm yours" She whispered repetitively within the leather of his clothing while her fingers circulated themselves around the spaces in between his. Robb gradually placed her back down onto the ground before removing his mask and discarding the barrier on the floor.

Winnie was in a silence that unsettled Robb while she studied his face as if he were a book that she loved, and she placed a gentle hand on his jaw while she smiled sadly, "you're more handsome than I thought you were to be" she murmured, and he opened his mouth to reply to her compliment, though he didn't manage it before she placed a delicate kiss atop his face with those lips he loved so much, right on the left side. Robb felt a heat rush to his head awhile she pulled away from him, careful not to brush her face so close to his mouth – something Robb felt was tantalizingly torture to him.

"I need introduce my Wife to my mother" he said with such a suddenness, Winnie was immediately caught off guard yet again by the Direwolf.

Robb gently tugged Winnie's hand along down the steps of the Twins, yet again careful that they weren't to be spotted by the patrolling guards that circulated the premises continually until they heard the loudness of the music before actually seeing the Great Hall, and thrusting the doors open, Robb was particularly ecstatic to see Winnie's glowing face as she smiled throughout the entire walk down the building.

Robb paused, scanning the room before his eyes lay on his mother chattering with his Uncle from his maternal heritage, and marched with valour and determination to present Winnie to his mother.

Catelyn Tully wasn't pleased with seeing her son in such a blathering state, nonetheless, practically carrying around a girl with such a tattered dress that was evidently cleanly in the beginning of the night, though what abruptly was disconcerting about the whole ordeal was that her first born son was interested in a Lannister girl.

Her eyes were hazy and soft when she first was introduced, "Mother, this is Noelle Clegane" and once Winnie bowed politely to the elderly lady with Robb's introduction, she raised her eyes to take her Husband's mother into light, and Catelyn was wary when meeting the girl – noting the sharpness of her gaze once she came into clearness that the elderly lady in front of her was the Wardeness of the North, "Catelyn Stark" Winnie's tone was strong and confident, which only spread a smile onto Robb's features.

"Robb Stark" Winnie whispered under her breath, evidently talking herself as she stared at her Husband's smile slowly falter, "Is something the matter?" he leaned into her, his comforting concern sending mild shocks throughout her body, and without another thought, she curtsied once more, "I'm sorry my Lady, I must rise early in the morning" and without even another glance at Robb, she dispersed into the crowd while Robb tried feebly to chase after her throughout the room, though the dancing people consistently blocked his pathway to Winnie.

"Damn it" he cursed, standing midst the mixture of people that still continued to dance to the upbeat song while Robb continually damned himself for actually letting the girl slip through his fingers. Returning to the seating of where his mother sat, he placed himself grudgingly beside her while he crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair, "Betriss told her mother about you" and judging by the grave sense that his mother gave off, he already knew she wasn't pleased with how he handled that situation. Though he regretted it none.

The night of festivities went by frustratingly slower than usual – and between being asked multiple times to dance albeit not even wearing his Direwolf mask, the disgustingly affectionate display of Arwyn and Tyrek, and the insistent echo of his thoughts that he didn't actually chase after her, Robb wanted nothing more than to go to bed.

When his mother arose from her seat deciding the same sense as Robb, she bid everyone respectfully a good night while she looped her arms with Robb's younger sibling, and stalking behind them out to the bridge, Robb caught a golden Lion that – if he remembered correctly – was Flora.

As if a driven maniac, Robb sliced his way through the people straight to the front of the girl that lethargically strode to the other side of the room, "F-Flora" and at this, the girl spun on her heel, but any excitement in her movements died when she laid eyes on Robb as he slipped between two men in the middle of a conversation to make his way towards her as she stood in the doorway. He took a large breath upon reaching her, and smiled gently down at the girl, "would you be able to tell Noelle something for me?" he asked, and Ginny smelt the lingering scent of Plum wine on his breath – Winnie's favourite.

Ginny nodded her head slowly, waiting for him to say his words as he pressed his lips into a line contemplating. Ginny wondered briefly if it were wise to let the Warden of the North's first born son to send a message through her to Winnie – and wondered if she revealed Winnie's true identity, if he would continue with his message, and when she opened her mouth – it was Robb's voice she heard.

"Tell her… I haven't believed in falling in love with a soul at first sight, though she spirited me away"

The silence that they shared was uncomfortable while Ginny stared up through her golden mask at the Stark boy, the masculine and sharp weaves of the metallic mask almost intimidating Robb, though Flora finally sliced the uncomfortable waver between them as she spun on her heel again to run up the steps of the building in search of Winnie.

Though when she found her on the balcony overlooking the Stark girls travel back to their bedchambers across the bridge, she purposely avoided the mention of Robb Stark, and his feelings for the girl that quietly cried staring down in a drunken splendour at the shadow of the Stark boy walking across with the man that Ella seemed to be enthralled with.

* * *

_a/n: This is the longest chapter I have ever written in my entire life.  
__8200 words, I'm pretty impressed with myself.  
I hope it isn't a bore for you to read C:_  
_I like to think I'm getting well at writing stories such as these._  
_I have an exam in the morning i prepared for thoroughly, and decided to finish this chapter for you lovelies C:_


End file.
